bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Capture the Sister
Capture the Little Sister is a game mode for BioShock 2 Multiplayer. It is a variation of team CTF (Capture the Flag), with flags replaced by capturable Little Sisters who are guarded by a Big Daddy and Splicers. A minimum of seven players are needed to start a public match. There are three rounds, each lasting for four minutes and then the teams switch roles. The goal is to bring the Little Sister to the designated Little Sister Vent as many times as possible before the time limit runs out, and then to prevent the enemy team from doing the same. The winning team is decided by who has the greater number of Little Sisters captured. The Little Sister is found, harvesting ADAM from one of three ADAM corpses found on the map. Each time a team defends the Little Sister, a random player in that team will start as the Big Daddy. Only the attacking team can pick up the Little Sister. The player can capture the Little Sister even if the enemy team's Big Daddy is still alive. Once a Little Sister is picked up by a player, she will produce a high-pitched scream that will alert nearby teammates and enemies. When carrying her, the player will move a bit slower and only be able to use Plasmids and will have to drop her in order to use weapons. If the carrying player dies, the Little Sister will land screaming at the point of the player's death. Picking up a Little Sister is instantaneous, but depositing her in a vent takes time, leaving the player carrying her vulnerable to attacks by the enemy team. While there are three vents in a map, the player can only deposit her in the designated one. Approaching an inactive vent will display a warning on the screen. Strategies In General *When a match starts, wait with choosing your loadout so that the match can start and giving you a clue on if you’re defending or capturing. *Researching will not reset after a round ends. *Aero Dash can be used to quickly move around. Capturing *Killing the Big Daddy before picking up the Sister is highly recommended. *Houdini allows players to get close to the Little Sister and pick her up while remaining undetected. This also contributes to completing the trial "Sneak Out Like a Thief". *Organize the team to create a distraction while one player kidnaps the Sister. *The Gene Tonic Leg Up gives the player a chance to quickly exit an area by jumping on to higher places. Defending *Place the Big Daddy's Proximity Mines close to the sister and near area entrances. **Do NOT place a Proximity Mine close to another one, as if one explodes, so will the other. *It’s recommended that 1-2 players and the Big Daddy should guard the Little Sister, the vent, or both at all times. *Place electrified Geyser Traps close to the Sister. *Freeze enemies so that it takes longer for them to leave the area with the Sister. *Hack all the turrets and vending machines in the area. *If a player is hit by Telekinesis, they will automatically drop the Sister. Locations Arcadia Little Sisters *Arcadia Glens, on a bridge over the Circus of Values. *Tea Garden, the upper balcony. *Rolling Hills, in the grass underneath the Rolling Hills Lookout. Vents *In the area between the Tea Garden and Rolling Hills. *On the pathway between the Tea Garden and Arcadia Glens, near the Tea Garden exit. *Arcadia Glens, on the wall straight ahead from the Tea Garden pathway. Farmer's Market Little Sisters *Market Square, by the fountain in the center. *Apiary and Flower Market, upper floor, on the bridge between the Silverwing Apiary and flower storage. *Worley Winery and Fruits and Cheese Market, by the Worley Winery entrance. Vents *Worley Winery and Fruits and Cheese Market, by the Worley Winery stand. *Fish and Meat Market, in the office located in the storage facility. *Metro Entrance, next to a "Fontaine's Helping Hands" poster. Fontaine's Home for the Poor Little Sisters *Courtyard, near the entrance to Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic. *Courtyard, by a trashcan near the collapsed balcony now leading to the second floor. *Courtyard, by a metal board near the "Fontaine's Center for the Poor" sign, close to the second-floor stairway. Vents *Second Floor, on the bathroom wall next to the vending machine. *Two on the Third Floor, on the wall on the other sides of the two bridges. Fort Frolic Little Sisters *Kneeling on the stage in Eve's Garden. *Gathering in the center of Pharaoh's Fortune Casino. *Lower Mall, dead-end near the closed Metro Station. Vents *Lower Mall, in a corner near Eve's Garden's entrance. *Two in the Upper Mall: one near the west staircase and Eve's Garden, and the other near the Casino's north entrance. Hephaestus Little Sisters *Gathering ADAM from corpse in the Ryan Industries Lobby. *Gathering ADAM from a corpse in the Hephaestus Core, in front of the closed-off E.V.A. Preparations entrance. *Gathering ADAM from a corpse in the Hephaestus Core, on the lower platform by the Harmonic Core's foot. Vents *Ryan Industries Lobby, near the Rapture Metro entrance. *Crew Quarters, near the Turret. *Heat Loss Monitoring, to the left of the central control panel. Kashmir Restaurant Little Sisters *Little Sister will be gathering in the Reception Room. *Little Sister will be sitting in front of the stage in the Dining Foyer. Vents *Kashmir Reception, near the restaurant's entrance. *Dining Foyer, near the large cake in the center of the room. *Silk Lounge, near the crater on the floor. *In the Storage room, near the Kitchen. Medical Pavilion Little Sisters *Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals, in the waiting room, next to the bin of furniture in the middle. *Surgical Savings, in the center, on the surgical bed. *Medical Pavilion Entrance, by the main counter in the center. Vents *Surgical Savings, On the far wall in the central room. *Twilight Fields Funeral Homes, on the wall, left from the entrance. *Medical Pavilion Entrance, to the left from the Dandy Dental, near a Painless Dental sign. Mercury Suites Little Sisters *Gathering in front of the Polar Bear in the Penthouse Suite. *Sitting in the middle of the Medical Suite. Vents *Penthouse Suite, on the wall under the left side of the staircase. *Penthouse Suite, on the left from the kitchen. *Lower Atrium, near Luggage Storage room. Neptune's Bounty Little Sisters *Lower Wharf, near the airplane wreck. *Lower Wharf, near the pathway to the dock with the RPG Turret. Vents *2 in the Shops area, on the wall behind the large sign for Fontaine Fisheries and one in the small "room", next to the vending machine. *1 in the Metro Entrance, on the opposite wall of the entrance. Point Prometheus Dionysus Park Little Sisters *Imago Fine Arts Gallery, by the stairs to the second floor. *The Promenade, by the fountain opposite Cohen's Collection, near the collapsed balcony. *Imago Fine Arts Gallery, straight ahead from the Promenade entrance. Vents *The Promenade, under the bridge on the opposite wall to the vending machine. *Imago Fine Arts Gallery, by the windows, opposite to the employees only entrance. *Cohen's Collection, straight ahead from the Promenade entrance. Fighting McDonagh's Little Sisters *Brewery, central bridge. *Brewery, by a fermentation vessel under the central bridge. *Back Entrance, by some barrels underneath the McDonagh's Inn balcony. Vents *McDonagh's Inn, opposite to the reception desk, by the balcony looking over the Back Entrance. *Back Entrance, opposite to the Rapture Metro entrance. *Brewery, opposite some barrels by the back windows. Fontaine Fisheries Pauper's Drop Siren Alley Smuggler's Hideout Video Gallery Louie & Oscar in New Masks.jpg|''Capture the Sister in Hephaestus.'' Bioshock-2-capture-the-sister.jpg|''Player using Incinerate! while holding Sister.'' 0.jpg|''Player defending Sister.'' Behind the Scenes *After the Little Sister is picked up and dropped and no one touches her for a while, she will teleport to another location to give the other side a chance to capture her. Its usually just a bit to the side but sometimes she might teleport to another floor. *The player rescues the Little Sister when she is placed into a vent, freeing her from the Sea Slug. ru:Захват Маленькой сестрички Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Article stubs